


Mr. Roboto (December 14)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, crowded store, first time writing either of these guys, idk what this is, roadhog and junkrat at it again, sorry to all you aussies who I likely offended with Junkrat's awful accent, stealing shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Jamie just wants a robot to take apart to improve his prosthetic...but a mountainous figure seems ready to stop him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy my first attempt at writing either Roadhog or Junkrat! Not intended to be shippy at all but hey, I can't stop you from looking at it through shipper goggles.

Jamie sprinted into the store as people poured in on Christmas Eve, agile despite his prosthetic, fighting off the crowds of last minute Christmas shoppers. He dodged between legs, rolled down aisles, and moved as fast as he could to get to his desired quarry—a new, high-tech robot. Extra durable because it was built for children, with plenty of complex machinery that would be much more expensive on its own. Some wanted it for a gift, others wanted it for themselves…but only Jamie wanted it for his purpose. If he simply took it apart, which was a non-issue for someone as experienced as Jamie, it would help to make new prosthetics, because the one he currently had was not ideal. For example, it couldn’t withstand the million explosions it had to go through, which, in Jamie’s opinion, was a vital function of any prosthetic. He wouldn’t be able to do his thefts without some well-timed explosions, and if those well-timed explosions inhibited Jamie’s motion, well, that was a huge problem. This robot would be his, come hell or high water. So when he finally saw that robot, on its perfect display, he lunged for it through the crowd. By the time he got there, only one was left, so when he grabbed it, he wasn’t going to let go. Not even when he was lifted off his feet by a large, mountainous form with a deep, grumbling voice.

“Mine,” the mountain rumbled.

“Hey, mate, I got this bloody thing first!” Junkrat objected, kicking with his prosthetic as hard as he could. The mountain seemed to wince, but kept a grip on the robot’s box. “Leggo!”

“No.”

“Listen, mate, I need this robot, yeah? I need it. So lemme have it and she’ll be apples.”

“No.” The mountain still stood there, staring at the flailing Jamie, nonplussed. 

“Mate, whadda ya want? I’m not lettin’ go!” 

“Mine.” Just then, store security started to come up to them. 

“Gentlemen, is there an issue?” one burly man asked. 

“This damn bloke’s got my box!” Jamie objected, shouting at the mall guard and still flailing, holding onto the box like a lifeline. 

“Both of you are exhibiting quite unbecoming conduct, so we’ll have to ask both of you to please leave the store, without the merchandise,” another man said, starting to advance. However, the mountain simply took off, the box in his hand. Jamie yelled but only held on tighter, leading to him simply flying behind this man, waving behind the box like a flag. The sight was one only seen in comics or cartoons, and plenty of passersby simply turned and gawked, rather than taking any sort of action, even when the store metal detectors started to beep and alarms started to blare as loud as possible. The mountain simply continued running, and by extension, Jamie went with it. 

“Mate, where are you goin’?” Jamie yelled, still grabbing onto the box.

“Away.”

“Good plan, good plan!” The police started to pursue, but before they could the mountain took out a massive gun (almost big enough to look like a cannon) and shot it at the police. Shrapnel exploded from the barrel, and it punctured the tires of all the police cars within the immediate vicinity. And the running continued. The big guy didn’t even miss a beat, simply jumping over low fences and parting crowds like Moses must have parted the Red Sea. He breathed a bit harder, but other than that he kept running, simply ignoring Jamie hanging onto the package. It seemed like he ran for an eternity, until he ducked into an abandoned warehouse and climbed up to the third floor, pulling himself up despite the lack of stairs. No one would be able to find them---but now Jamie couldn’t get down, especially not with his prosthetic. Truth be told, he was still sort of getting used to it, and even if he was comfortable with it he doubted he could survive a good drop. 

“So, whadda you think we’re gonna do here?” Jamie asked, pointedly looking down the three flights of abandoned building at the floor below, fighting off a small wave of vertigo. The mountain shrugged, still holding the box determinedly. “Okay, whadda ya want the robot for? Guess you don’t need a toy.” 

“My gun. It needs new parts,” he responded, ripping open the box. 

“So does my leg, mate. So how ‘bout this, since we’re both stuck here, we might as well split ‘er up evenly.” The man—if he was even a man—considered briefly, and nodded. “Good, mate. So, what’s your name? Can’t call you mate forever.” The mountain shook his head, looking at Jamie distrustingly. “Okay, okay, I get it. Well, you’re just about as wide as a road, and you seemed like you were pretty good at hogging up the space, mate. I’m gonna call you Roadhog.” Roadhog shrugged, looking indifferent to the whole affair. “Must be nice having a roof. Usually huddle like a rat in piles of junk at night,” Jamie added. Despite his efforts, the silence stretched for a few moments until Roadhog finally spoke up.

“Junkrat.”

“What was that?”

“Junkrat. You live in junk. Like a rat. Junkrat.” Jamie chuckled.

“Well, Roadhog, I’ve been called worse. Mind if I stay here with you for a bit? We’ll figure out that robot and maybe we can help each other out a bit, I reckon.” Roadhog considered a moment, and then nodded. “Alright then. Let’s dig into this robot and see who can use what. Merry Christmas to us!”

**Author's Note:**

> See my blog [ here ](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) to check out what I post and request new works! Christmas prompts are still open bc I'm out of literally all prewritten fics, haha!


End file.
